Tokio Hotel: Just The Way it Is
by TattooKiss03
Summary: American girl meets German boy - there is just one problem, he's an international rock star...
1. Part One

Just the Way It Is

Part 1 - Lost in Germany

It took Jamie only seconds to figure out that she had been left behind. All her friends had just forgotten her. They would eventually realize this and come looking for her... she hoped. But at this point in time, she was alone. And even though she loved the rain, this was not the time for it but yet, it kept up. It fell hard against her skin which seemed to leave imaginary dents but she never moved. Jamie stood there, waiting. They would come back for her, right?

She glanced around. Nothing looked familiar and she recognized no one. Jamie was slowly starting to panic. It had all ready been three hours since she had last seen them all. Alex had been screaming about his phone not getting any service outside the U.S. Tyson had been whispering something obviously perverted to his long time girlfriend, Taylor. Taylor's face had turned red and she had been giggling. And then there was Nathan – He had been at the head of the pack taking them all around the city that he was living in for six months. He was only two months in and all ready knew his way around.

Nathan had always been like that. He had a perfect memory, unlike Jamie which she would give anything to have right now. She couldn't seem to remember the name of the hotel they were all staying in or even the name of the city.

Her shoulder length amber hair lay flat against her back from the rain and seemed to weigh tons. She felt wet and cold. She tried to ask people for help as they walked by but they didn't really under stand her. She wished she was taking German instead of currently taking French.

She was having to worst day ever! She had lost her friends in the crowd and her phone was dead. She didn't know how much more she could take. Then out of no where, just like in the movies, a car drove by through a puddle splashing her. Not that she wasn't wet all ready! Her frustration grew until she couldn't take it anymore. Jamie screamed in anger and tears started to form in her eyes. She fell to her knees in the middle of the side walk. She had never felt so lost before.

She sat there for a few minutes and people just kept walking by looking at her as if she was some kind of freak. Jamie didn't care. She just wanted some help.

"Um , Bist Sie meinetwegen?"

She looked up, questioning. "....Sorry. I don't speak...German." Some guy was standing next to her wearing a Metallica t-shirt with a red hoddie and a dark baseball cap. He was sorta bulky but also kinda looked like a big teddy bear.

He glanced to the side before he spoke again and this time with an accent that was still clear, "English, right?" A hint of a smile showed on his face, "I was just wondering if you needed help...? You look a bit out of it or such..."

She sprang to her feet. "Yes. Please?" She pleaded, "I lost my friends and I have no idea where I'm at and I don't know the name of my hotel and....I'm just lost..." The words she said came out in quick spurts of frustration.

The guy just stood there with a concerned look on his face. Eventually, after she was done relieving all her stress he said, "...Let's get out of the rain and try to solve your problem." He nodded towards some sort of coffee shop at the end of the block.

She practically ran there with the guy trailing behind. After getting in side and sitting down in a corner sipping hot cocoa thanks to the mystery guy who was beginning to look more and more like a white knight, she started to feel calmer.

"Does it taste all right?"Her white knight asked as he sat down beside her at the table holding a cup full of what she assumed to be a kind of coffee.

She smiled happily, "It's delicious!"

As she beamed, he also began to smile. "From what you told me, your mobile phone does not work?" She nodded. "You can use mine to call your friends."

"Oh Thanks,....um..."

"Gustav"

"Thank you, Gustav." She smiled again and he handed his phone to her. She dialed Tyson's phone number and it rang four times before going to voice mail. She should have known. Jamie sighed and looked over at Gustav who just grinned back and took another sip of his coffee. This time she dialed Nathan who she knew would answer.

He picked up right away, "Hey, who is this?"

"Nathan! It's me Jamie!"

"Oh my god! Jamie where have you been. We looked for you everywhere! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got stuck in the rain but I'm ok now. I'm happy to hear you went looking for me. I thought you guys just left me!"

"We would never. Where are you anyway?"

"Um..." She looked mover at Gustav again. "I do not know...Are you guys at the hotel?"

"Yeah."

"What's it called...?"

Nathan began to tell her and then she realized that she wouldn't be able to pronounce it so she explained that she had been helped buy a guy named Gustav and she would hand the phone to him so he could say the name to him which in turn would some how get her to that hotel.

They talked for a few minutes with some of it being in German which confused Jamie. After he handed the phone back to her Nathan explained, "This guy said he'll bring you here. So we'll see you in the next twenty minutes or so..."

"Okay...bye!" Then she hung up.

When they were outside the coffee shop, Gustav hailed a cab. He opened the door and Jamie got in. He sat down next to her and spoke German to the driver and then they were off.


	2. Part Two

Just The Way It Is

Part 2 - Competition

Nathan watched Jamie pose in front of a sculpture he had passed by several time in the last two months which just looked like a blob to him. He chuckled at the numerous times he has stopped and pondered its shape. Even though he would stand there looking at it for minutes at a time, he never thought it looked like anything – but thats what some people called art he guessed.

Next to him, stood Taylor who was also watching Jamie play model. She stared forward but whispered to Nathan, "So, who was the guy that brought Jamie back yesterday?"

He sighed. "I don't know but he looks familiar..," He trailed off.

"Well, he was cute!" Taylor giggled. "You might have some competition." She said her last sentence very quietly as she walked away toward Tyson and Alex, who was snapping pictures of Jamie.

He frowned and looked away into the distance. Nathan started to question if Taylor was right. He did feel a bit threatened but decided not to worry. He knew Jamie would not fall for that guy, after all she barely knew that guy where Jamie and himself had known each since middle school.

Nathan flipped his dark hair out of his blue eyes and turned back to his friends, "Are you guys ready for some food yet?"

------------

As soon as Gustav was inside his hotel room he collapsed on bed fully clothed. It was only five in the afternoon and he was all ready completely tired. It had been a long day – first the interview at nine that morning and then rehearsal all day. It had been the first time he had relaxed the whole day and he couldn't wait until he would be given the privilege of sleep. He stretched out taking up the whole bed.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed indicating a new text message. As it buzzed, the phone moved and fell off the night stand it was laying on. He slowly sat up and reached over the edge of the bed to grab it. He looked at the screen. Yep, one new message. He flipped it open.

Thanks for helping me yesterday. I owe you! - Jamie

He smiled. He did not think that girl was actually going to contact him back after he had given her his number out side her hotel the day before. After he had handed his number over to her and gotten back into the cab he had realized that he had not gotten her number which meant he wouldn't be able to call her to maybe set up another meeting.

He quickly texted Jamie back telling her it was not problem and asked he what she what she was up to. He was surprised at how well he remember how to read english. As he typed the last few words, a knock came at the door. "Gustav , Übersichtlich die Pforte!!!" (Gustav, open the door!!!) He recognized Georg's voice.

He yelled back, "Festhalten! Ich bin kommend!" (Hold on! I'm coming!) Gustav stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, Georg and Tom stood waiting for him. "Welches rauf Typen?" (What's up guys?)

Right away Tom started in, "Wir sind erlöschend zu Party heute und Sie sind bestimmt kommend mit uns!" (We are going out to party tonight and you are definitely coming with us!)

Gustav rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame, "Worüber Zeche?" (What about Bill?)

Tom responded, "Nah , er ist raus alle parat. Wir besser Bestand ihm schläfst." (Nah, he's out all ready. We better let him sleep.)

'That's what I wanted to do,' Gustav thought. He sighed and said, "ICH danno Typen..." (I danno guys...)

"Ach angehen unterbinden dasein dämlich!" ( Oh come on stop being stupid!), Georg shouted at him.

Finally, Gustav gave in, "...Bußgeld. Bestand mich brausen." (...Fine. Let me take a shower.) He told them it would be an hour and then he would meet them in the lobby.

He closed his door as his phone buzzed again and that was when he decide he was going to use this night out to his advantage. He read the text about how Jamie was out to dinner with her friends and then dialed her number. It only rang once before she answered.


	3. Part Three

Just The Way It Is

Part 3 - Clubbing

Jamie stood on her tip toes looking around for Gustav's black baseball cap but it was nowhere in sight. She sighed but soon laughed it all off, she had only seen him in that cap once which meant he could be wearing something different now. She leaned back against the bar and reached for her drink. It wasn't anything special – she didn't really like to drink but now that she was in Germany where drinking at her age was legal she decided to sick to the customs.

After she was finished, Jamie slapped a few German dollars down on the counter and slowly made her way back to Nathan who was sitting in a lounging area next to the dance floor. Tyson and Taylor were most likely off dancing somewhere. She looked around again as she made her way through the crowd. Gustav had told her that he would be at this club and she should hang with him and her friends. She thought it sounded a bit shaky, after all He was just some German boy she had only just met the day before but she had jumped at the idea. For some reason she really like him. She had never felt this way about a boy before. She felt giddy.

After eating, Jamie had convinced her friends of the idea with leaving the part out about Gustav. They had stopped at the hotel to put on "clubbing" cloths and had taken off. That had been over two hours before and there was no sign of Gustav anywhere. Her heart sank. She decided to give up and have some fun anyway.

-------

Taylor jumped around to the music with Tyson right next to her. Dancing always made her feel so free. She missed high school with all it's school dances and prom and even the drill team. The only dancing she got now was at clubs with friends which she never turned down. She could dance to absolutely anything.

She swung her short red hair around as she danced. She could feel Tyson's hands on her waist now. She smiled. How long had they been together now? It must have been over two years. 'Wow...' she thought to herself. She had never spent so long with one guy before. She remembered now the first time they had met. She had been walking down the halls of a new school in small town Minnesota which had a population of like zero. She had still been getting use to the size coming from the big city, Chicago. It had happened suddenly, "Shit!" She had walking right into some guy with out even realizing it. She apologized picking up her dropped things. Thats when they had locked eyes and she was done. And she had fallen in love.

Tyson was cute with his brown eyes and his blond hair and she had even liked his eyebrow piercing which she had regularly said to others that piercings on the face wear tacky. It hadn't taken long for her to pull Tyson into her grasp and they had been together ever since.

Just as the song ended, another started up and Taylor continued to dance. Then she caught sight of Jamie trying to push her way through the crowd, obviously trying to get back to the lounging area. She frowned with disgust. She couldn't stand that girl. Jamie was too pretty, too perfect. She hated how Jamie's shinny amber hair fell right every time and how her make up never got messed up. Taylor hated how boys would turn and look at Jamie's 5' 8" figure which wasn't too small or too large in any place. It made Taylor sick. She had to work for her figure and was constantly watching calories to make sure she didn't go over 1000 a day. She just wanted to hit that girl.

From the look on Jamie's face, Taylor could tell she was a bit sad. She obviously had not found her "savior", Gustav. 'That's to bad...' Taylor laughed silently to herself.

No one was supposed to know the real reason Jamie had wanted to come to this certain club, but Taylor knew. It was all to easy. She had all ready planted a seed in Nathan's mind earlier that day about Jamie liking her new German boy toy and then now, it would crush him to see the two together. She had found out about their little arrangement from reading Jamie's text messages when she was in the shower even though they said nothing about meeting up directly but did mention times and places and names...

She really didn't mean to hurt Nathan but he was a necessary casualty for the secret battle to be won waged against Jamie. It was obvious he had liked Jamie in high school and even now that he was graduated and she was still there living up her last year in high school. It surprised her to think about how she had only been a senior in high school 5 months ago and now a college student attending a community college.

She watched how Jamie finally made her way over to Nathan and plopped down beside him. Taylor decide to just shake off all her hard feelings and keep dancing for now. Maybe she could make Jamie's life hell but that would have to wait until three more songs were over.


	4. Part Four

Just The Way It Is

Part Four – Clubbing (2)

Tom held onto the balcony with a determined look on his face. He scanned the dancing crowd for something interesting. His eyes darted from one girl to the next never stopping to take in one girls full looks and a glance was all he needed. He would know right away or not if they were worth his time. He sighed, turned, and leaned back against the railing. Two girls in tank-tops and mini skirts walked past. He flashed a grin and they giggled. He continued to watch them as they walked away.

As soon as they were gone, he stood up and started walking for the stairs. He grabbed the bill of his cap and turned it more to the side. When he had reached the bottom of the stairs he paused and glanced in opposite directions wondering where Gustav and Georg had ended up after being swallowed up by the crowd in the hottest club in the city. If he knew those two at all, they would be in the lounge area being the two fun-haters they were. He turned in that direction.

"Hei Arena Sie Tom ab Tokio Hotel!?" (Hey aren't you Tom from Tokio Hotel!?) some girl blocking his way asked him excitedly.

"Um. null Sie haben die verkehrt Kerl." (Um...no. You have the wrong guy...) Tom replied. He really didn't want to deal with some crazed fan right now.

She said sadly, "Ach bedauernd." (Oh sorry.) and walked away.

'Thank god,' Tom thought as he continued on. He stopped as soon as he got to the lounging area which only consisted of five tables and couches which he guessed weren't used often since the people who came to places like this didn't spend a lot of time sitting around but instead dancing. In fact, the only person here was a cute girl wearing a fitted bright blue t-shirt and capri pants with black ankle converse. Comfortable looking but extremely cute. She was just sitting there alone, looking lonely. Tom smirked.

He walked over to her with, this time a friendly smile on his face. His lip ring scratched gently on his teeth, "Ich sehe du bist beim sich. Wer komme zu ein Keule zu zur Seite stehen Sie Selbst?" (I see you're by yourself. Who comes to a club to be by them self?)

She quickly looked down and then up again not knowing how to put what she wanted to say in words. It took her a few seconds to respond but then she said, "....I'm sorry. I don't speak German...."

He put his hands in his pockets and laughed quietly, "Wer tut?" (Who does?) Then with an accent, he stated "...I can speak English too. I said, I can see you are by yourself. And I was wondering, why such a beautiful girl would be at a club like this by herself?" He gestured around to the lack of people.

She burst out laughing and put her hand to her mouth, "Wow. That's quit the line there."

He laughed also, "I am full of them."

"I'm sure." She smiled up at him, "You want to sit down? My friend just ditched me to get a drink."

"Um, I do not know. It depends on if you will dance with me first."

The girl looked down at her phone as if looking for an expected missed call or text but then grabbed it, turned it off, and pocketed it as she stood up, "Okay. I'm Jamie."

"Tom," he stated reaching a hand out to her. She grabbed it and they walked back to the crowd of dancing people.

---------

Gustav leaned against the wall with anger. He was more mad at himself then at the nowhere to be found American girl who had promised to meet him here. It had been four since they had promised to meet and if his band mates and himself hadn't gotten stuck in traffic he would have been here at that time. But now, he was sure Jamie was long gone.

He reached into his back pocket and flipped his phone open. He dialed her number again which went straight to voice mail. He hoped she didn't think he had stood her up.

Gustav put his phone back into his pocket and folded his arms across his chest. Why was he so worried anyway? This girl was just another girl. He was a drummer for a band famous around the world. There would be others but for some reason she stuck out in his mind. Maybe it was because she seemed to like him for him and didn't even know he was famous? Or did she know...?

He bit his bottom lip and looked around. He caught a glimpse of Georg over at the bar. And wondered where Tom had gotten off to. Tom was probably convincing some girl of a one night stand by now. He decided a drink might do him some good and went over to Georg.

Georg swallowed a piece of ice, "Sie don't aussehen zu glücklich Incorporate." (You don't look to happy, Mate.)

Gustav sighed, "Eben übernächtigt..."(Just tired...)

Georg rolled his eyes unbelieving, "Sicher bestimmt." (Sure.)

Then, Georg passed Gustav a drink. He took it willingly. As he put into to his lips he look in the mirror hanging behind the bar. His eyes widened and he turned to look behind him.

There was Tom and Jamie dancing close together.


End file.
